13th_fleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Starfleet Command
Starfleet Command (or Starfleet Central) is the organizational and head of the command division of the Federation's Starfleet. It is based in San Francisco at Starfleet Headquarters (which is itself also sometimes casually referred to as "Starfleet Command"). Most of Starfleet Command is made up of the Admiralty and their support staff. Starfleet Command is headed by the Commanding Officer, Starfleet Command. By the year 12263, in a possible future timeline, Starfleet Command was called Unifleet Command. History During the 22nd century and through the 23rd century, Starfleet Command was under the jurisdiction of the UESPA, notably during Captain James T. Kirk's era. Pre-Federation In 2151, Enterprise NX-01 captain Jonathan Archer met with Admiral Maxwell Forrest, Admiral Daniel Leonard, Commander Williams, and other Human and Vulcan officials at Starfleet Command to decide how to proceed with delivering the wounded Klingon Klaang back to Qo'noS. In 2152, Archer was forced to return to Starfleet Command in order to decide how to proceed after Enterprise apparently destroyed the Paraagan II mining colony. In March of 2153, Forrest and Williams used Starfleet Command to coordinate the response to the crisis caused by re-activated Borg drones. Later that month, Enterprise was recalled after the Xindi attack on Earth, and Archer went to Starfleet Command to discuss the attack, plan a response, and gain clearance to search for the Xindi weapon. After destroying the Xindi weapon in February of 2154, Archer was debriefed by Forrest, Soval, and Williams about his actions in the Delphic Expanse at Starfleet Command. During shore leave later that year, Archer visited Starfleet Command again. Starfleet Command also housed a prison facility in the 22nd century. Arik Soong was incarcerated here for stealing Augment embryos from Cold Station 12. Starfleet Command was also host to the conference Nathan Samuels conducted to form the Coalition of Planets. The xenophobic organization Terra Prime planned to destroy the complex with a blast from the hijacked verteron array on Mars. The leader of Terra Prime, John Frederick Paxton, managed to fire the array after Archer, Malcolm Reed, Travis Mayweather, and Phlox launched a raid. However, thanks to sabotage by Enterprise chief engineer Charles Tucker III, the blast was redirected into San Francisco Bay. After the crisis passed, the conference resumed. Federation Starfleet Command was overseen by the Federation Council and run by a chief of staff, a position held by Admiral Jonathan Archer in the late-22nd century. Besides the fleet, Starfleet Command also oversaw the various other branches of Starfleet. Because of the time delays involved in many subspace communications, Starfleet Command also included a network of administrative and support outposts known as starbases throughout the Federation. Starfleet's starships operated out of these starbases under the supervision of various admirals, the senior officers of the fleet. In 2286, Starfleet Command, along with the rest of Earth, was threatened by the Whale Probe until Admiral Kirk and the crew of the late starship USS Enterprise stole a Klingon Bird-of-Prey, which was renamed HMS Bounty by Doctor Leonard McCoy. Kirk and his crew brought aboard a pair of Humpback whales called George and Gracie. These whales were the prized attraction of the Cetacean Institute in Sausalito, California. Also brought aboard was marine biologist Gillian Taylor, an employee of the institute in 1986. Kirk brought his new passengers back to 2286, at which point the whales communicated with the probe; it presumably returned to its place of origin. By 2364, Starfleet Command had been infiltrated by parasitic being aliens, who had physically taken control of the bodies of several high-ranking Starfleet officials, including Admirals Gregory Quinn, Aaron, and Savar. The parasitic mother creature resided in the body of Lieutenant Commander Dexter Remmick. The aliens were prevented from taking over Starfleet Command by Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Commander William T. Riker of the USS Enterprise-D, who, by destroying the mother creature, killed all alien parasites on the planet. In late 2373, Starfleet Command made a decision that would change the Federation forever. They agreed with Benjamin Sisko that no more Dominion ships could be allowed into the Alpha Quadrant. The mining of the Bajoran wormhole became the catalyst of the Dominion War. In 2374, Starfleet Command approved of Sisko's radical plan to bring the Romulan Star Empire into the Dominion War. Later that year, Starfleet Command honored Captain Sisko with the Christopher Pike Medal of Valor for his planning and successful operation retaking Deep Space 9. After Captain Sisko contacted Starfleet Command about Section 31, Starfleet Command did not acknowledge its existence, but did not deny it, either. Sisko was informed by Starfleet Command that they would look into it. The Starfleet Command investigation into Section 31 was later shelved. The order to quarantine a ship or station came from Starfleet Command. In the alternate reality, Starfleet Command included an Office of Special Plans. Category:Starfleet Agencies